Pattering
by anakinlove
Summary: Jason's not a big fan of rain.


The rain trickled lightly outside the window, making a regular pattering sound. I yawned and crossed my legs. Sitting in my boxers on the bed, I watched him work. I didn't like the rain. It made me uneasy. It always had in fact, probably stemming from the days I spent on the streets.

There, if a boy fell asleep, his hole might flood and that would cause death by drowning. I lived in terror of that, as it had almost happened to me once. Trembling, I watched the rainfall.

Bruce glanced over at me. "What are you doing hanging around?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be going to bed?" I shrugged and wrapped my arms around myself, trembling slightly. Bruce gazed out at the weather and then back at me. "Rain got you bugged?" he asked. I shrugged again. The crack of thunder made me jump. Bruce gave me a sympathetic look and gazed over at his bed.

"You wanna be tucked in?" he asked. I shook my head militantly, a confrontational glint in my eyes.

"I'm fine", I snapped, "Don't treat me like I'm a child." For some reason, I always got so defensive when I was freaked out or frightened. Perhaps it was simply a coping mechanism, a way to deal with all the fear. But, he understood. That was one of the reasons I liked him so much, why I loved him so much.

"Enough of the act Jay", he replied dryly, his voice sounding very much unamused, "We both know what's up." I snorted and looked away foul naturedly. He rolled his eyes and came over, standing in front of me.

"Now", he began in the logical tone he always used when he had to reason with me, "I know you're a big boy with an impressive total of fifteen years beneath your belt and you can take care of yourself, but you would object too strongly to going downstairs for a cup of something warm. I'm not to crazy about the rain either you know." I shrugged.

"If you want", I muttered, "I suppose I can go with you."

"Ohh, you're so accommodating", Bruce replied sarcastically. I gave him a little half grin.

"You know me, I'm just an angel." He ruffled my hair and we walked downstairs. I was still shivering and he looked so warm in that damn robe. I had a robe too, of course, but I never used it. Normally, I liked the chill of the house for some reason. It made a warm bed feel that much more delicious. Now, however, bed was a ways off and I was cold. I didn't tell him that though.

I settled down in the living room, sitting on the couch and gazing at the empty fireplace, willing it to burst into flames, while he buzzed about in the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came out with a cup of steaming hot chocolate for himself and some warm milk for me.

I wasn't a fan of hot chocolate, but I could never pass up warm milk. Something about the thick, creaminess of milk when it got warm just made me feel so…homey I guess. Bruce and I sipped in companionable silence, gazing out the window at the rain. He put his cup down and picked up one of my feet.

"Your toes are freezing," he said. I smirked and nodded. "You need a blanket?" he asked. I shook my head and leaned back on the couch, my head cradled by the armrest. The rhythmic sound of his breathing sort of put me in a trance and I dipped closer and closer towards sleep.

I felt a hand on my shoulder just as I was slipping into my 'falling asleep' dreams. "Jason." I looked up at him, looming over me with a cup in one hand. "You ought to go to bed son, it's late." I nodded. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." He knew that was what I had wanted all along, but I appreciated him waiting until I was seemingly too tired to fight. Me keeping my pride was about as important to him as it was to me.

Bruce took the cup from my unresisting fingers and put it down on the table before picking me up. "Big boy", he grunted as he hefted my weight up onto his chest. My head bounced lightly against his shoulder, but he put a hand up to steady it. "Don't you think you're getting a little to old for this nonsense?" he asked, wrapping one arm tightly under my legs, "You ought to just go to bed."

"It's a game", I yawned.

"Yup", he replied, rolling his eyes as he started up the stairs. I was a little surprised when his easy, rolling gait took us to his room and gazed at him questioningly. "I still have work and I happen to know for a fact Jason Peter Todd Wayne that you will not go to sleep in your room, by yourself, when it's raining. I still respect you." I grinned at him.

Bruce pulled back the covers and laid me down on the bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin. "Alright", he said, "lets get you all tucked in." Slowly and deliberately, he tucked the covers in around my body, effectively cocooning me exactly the way I liked it. I felt so secure, warm and pleasant, I could think of no better place than this.

He leaned down and kissed my nose. "Love you so much", he whispered, pressing his face up close to mine.

I gave him a little kiss in return and whispered, "Love you too." I rolled over onto my belly and he pressed down on my back, indicating he was preparing to settle down next to me. His gentle push felt so good, though I could hardly explain why.

He settled beside me, gazing at me. "My sweet little Jason", he murmured affectionately, "All tucked in nice and cozy." He gave me a little nuzzle, planting tiny kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft lips.

Then, he straightened up to continue his work. I pressed my shoulder to his hip and slowly allowed myself to fall into slumber, the pattering of the rain a lot less sinister than it had been before.


End file.
